When storing multiple H-shaped steel products, a device (stacking device) for stacking multiple H-shaped steel products is used in a way such that the flange portions of the multiple H-shaped steel products are alternately stacked. According to conventional stacking devices, multiple H-shaped steel products are arranged on the same surface, and then those arranged at an even number in the sequence are moved in the vertical direction. Other H-shaped steel products are then pushed in transversely to allow the flange portions of these H-shaped steel products to stack alternately. Then stacking of the multiple H-shaped steel products is completed. When moving the H-shaped steel products at an even number in the sequence, a means for pushing them up from underneath or lifting them up from above may be used. Further, a means for moving H-shaped steel products one at a time, or a means for moving them simultaneously may be used when they are moved.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 6A TO 6D, Patent Document 1 discloses a stacking device including a lift magnet 24 having a plurality of electromagnets 25 for attracting every other piece of shaped steel products 23 arranged on a stacking table 21 in a predetermined interval; and a pusher 22 for pushing the shaped steel products 23 from both sides to allow the shaped steel products 23 to sequentially overlap each other. As shown in FIG. 6A, the H-shaped steel products 23 are brought in on the stacking table 21. Then, as shown in FIG. 6B, the lift magnet 24 descends, and those among the electromagnets 25 corresponding to the every other pieces of the H-shaped steel products 23 are magnetized. Then, every other piece of the H-shaped steel products ascends as the lift magnet 24 ascends as shown in FIG. 6C. Subsequently, when the electromagnets are unmagnetized while pushing the H-shaped steel products 23 inwardly with the pushers 22 arranged at both sides, the multiple H-shaped steel products 23 are stacked on the stacking table 21 as shown in FIG. 6D.
Further, as shown in FIG. 7, Patent Document 2 discloses an integrated device in which an upward-pushing link arm piece 32 is arranged at a predetermined upward-pushing position, the upward-pushing link arm piece 32 being vertically movable relative to a transferring skid surface 31. H-shaped steel products 30b and 30c are loaded in an overlapping fashion on the transferring skid surface 31. The H-shaped steel 30b is upwardly pushed with an upward-pushing protrusion 32a of the upward-pushing link arm piece 32, and then an adjacent H-shaped steel product 30a is put together from a side to allow multiple H-shaped steel products to be stacked.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. S60-236928
Patent Document 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. H06-079937